The Beginning of Us
by Megs77
Summary: Just a short musing about America and England's sweet love for each other.  Very lighthearted and cutesy!


**The Beginning of Us**

**Okay, this is the third story I've uploaded today...I had a creative spark I guess. I needed to right something lighthearted before bed, so I just started typing. This is what came out. I hope you people like cute...because that's what you're going to get! I don't own Hetalia! I do wish I owned America though. Poo...**

"Dude, do you wanna know what's like, totally ridiculous?" Alfred mused, folding his arms across his chest. The knowing smile on his face tugged lightly at England's heart. He absolutely loved that smile. It was like America knew a secret that was just meant for the two of them.

"Please enlighten me Alfred. What do you think is 'so totally ridiculous'?" He was teasing and earned a small chuckle from the young man sitting next to him. Alfred's smile grew, his eyes twinkling happily. "Guess."

Arthur grinned, his eyes turning up thoughtfully. "Hmmm...let me see if I'm able to read your mind. Could it be how beautiful the sunset is this evening?" It was true, colors ranging from the lightest shades of lavendar to the most vibrants reds and oranges were painted across the sky. It was absolutely breathtaking.

America clicked his teeth together. "It's pretty but that's not it. You get two more guesses mister." He warned, turning his gaze back to the beautiful scene before them.

"Let's see...what is something that America thinks is ridiculous. My my...it really must be something." Was the blonde's playful reply. He placed his hand on top of Alfred's and slowly laced his fingers through the American's. This gesture was met with a sigh of contentment from the other man.

"It couldn't be the ridiculously tight pants that France wore to the meeting last week, could it?" Of course he knew that wasn't the real answer. In all reality though, they _were_ pretty ridiculous. Alfred laughed again, nodded his head in vigorous agreement. "I totally couldn't believe he had the balls to actually wear those in public! Did you _see_ Germany's face? It was so priceless!" He exclaimed amusedly.

"It really was. Sometimes I wonder about old frogface. His mind might be slipping these days, maybe his age is finally catching up with him." England chuckled, tightening his grip on Alfred's hand. This was absolute perfection. The man sitting next to him was absolute perfection.

"Are you really sure you have any room to talk about age Iggy?" America teased affectionately. The elder country only chuckled once again. "I suppose you have a point there. I don't think I would have pegged you as the kind of person who would ever have a thing for an old man."

"Me either." The young man replied thoughtfully. "You must really be something then." Those beautiful sapphire eyes lowered to meet emerald. A flush made it's way to Arthur's cheeks when he noticed how adoring America's gaze was.

"Well, it seems I have one more guess left. I better make sure I make it count." He skimmed through a list of subjects that the American could have been thinking about. There was no telling when it came to Alfred. Sometimes he would come up with thoughts or idead that came straight out of left field. It was one of the many adorable quirks.

Arthur raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm afraid I can't think of anything that absurd. I guess I lose the game." He sighed, feigning disappointment.

Alfred snickered lightly. England was way cute when he pretended to be upset by something. The false frown tugging at the corners of his lips and the way his eyes slowly lidded was so freakin' adorable. "It's okay, I guess I'll just have to tell you what it is." He conceded, using a his free hand to cup the smaller man's chin.

Arthur's breath hitched just by this small action. He watched as America's face closed in on his. Mere centimeters seperated them now. He could see that a light blush stained Alfred's cheeks as he began to speak once more.

"What I think is totally ridiculous is how much I love you." His voice was gentle and sweet, a change from the usual boastful tone. England grinned. Just hearing those words come from the mouth of the man he loved so much was enough for him. He was absolutely ecstatic. America continued though.

"It's true, the way I feel for you is unlike any other feeling I've ever had. I'm completely captivated by you. Just knowing that you return my feelings is enough to make me the happiest man in the entire world." The blonde untangled his fingers from his lover's and placed both of his hands on either side of England's face. The sincerity in his eyes matched the tone of his voice.

Arthur wanted to melt, it took his breath away when he heard the young man speak these things.

"The only thing I want in this life is to be able to live it with you and only you. You're everything that I've ever wanted and you're all that I'll ever need Arthur. You're _everything_ to me. If I told you I loved you a million times it wouldn't be enough." He grinned happily, happiness dancing in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Arthur was absoultely speechless. He had no idea that America could be so articulate. And saying those beautiful things about him? His heart nearly exploded with delight. It was one of the sweetest gestures he had ever experienced.

"It would be my greatest pleasure to spend the rest of this life with you Alfred. I would want nothing more. Nothing at all."

America's grin only widened as he closed the gap between them, placing his lips on England's in a gentle kiss. It was heaven. It was moments like this he wished would never end. He knew, of course, that they would eventually but he also knew that Arthur was his forever. Even when this moment ended he knew that there would be many more to come. It was the beginning of something wonderful and perfect.

It was the beginning of _them._


End file.
